


you (they will hurt)

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami does not believe in the nonsense of a 'soulmate.'</p>
<p>Chiaki Nanami does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you (they will hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all your fault, you know who you are

Byakuya Togami does not believe in the nonsense of a 'soulmate.' Why should he, what good are soulmates? Being bound to one person for life sounds exhausting, especially considering you don't know who they are. All they will do is hurt you.

The last words his supposed soulmate will ever say to him are, ' _I won't let you.'_

What does it mean? In what context would his soulmate ever say that to him?

Togami thinks about it, despite his constant insistence that soulmates do not exist.

-

Chiaki Nanami does. Chiaki is so excited, knowing everything about them. She loves and loves, and she has never been more excited. Maybe she's just an AI who was somehow given a sentence on her wrist, but it makes her so happy.

She can't wait to meet them. They must be a wonderful person, judging from their final words to her. Maybe she already knows them. Perhaps they're in the simulation with her.

Chiaki doesn't know, but it only makes her happier.

-

Somehow, she knows. 

There's a sickly feeling in her gut, one that's only gotten more intense as the investigation has continued.

Chiaki is a murderer.

She escapes from the investigation, and contacts the Future Foundation. She was only instructed to do so in an emergency, lest the virus spread.

Togami answers.

"Nanami? What's going on-"

"I killed Komaeda-kun."

Togami's face goes white, "I'll pull you out of the simulation. There's no way I can let you get executed."

Chiaki shakes her head, "No... I wanted to tell you, because I won't be coming back."

Togami frowns, "Yes you will. I'll get someone to release you from this."

Chiaki says, "No... Please Togami-kun, please don't."

"Just stay on the connection, I can-"

Chiaki cries, "No!"

He stares at her, eyes empty, "I promised I'd protect you."

Chiaki bites her lip, then whispers, "I won't let you."

Before Togami can respond, she kills the connection. 

Tears well in her eyes, and she grips her wrist. It's not fair, god damn it,  _it's not fair._

_'I promised I'd protect you.'_

She dies knowing they will never meet again.

-

He cries.

But he was right.

All soulmates will do is hurt you.


End file.
